


Game Player

by Misshyen



Series: Jensen and Claire:  A Loser's Humorous Love Story [10]
Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Humor, Injury, Jake Jensen - Freeform, Jake Jensen x oc, Manipulation, OFC - Freeform, The Losers - Freeform, claire (ofc) - Freeform, gun shot wound, jake jensen x ofc, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9151264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen
Summary: Jake takes advantage of a mild injury when he comes home to Claire looking for comfort.





	

“Honey, I’m home!  Ow Pooch, stop it!”

You’re not hurt that bad, put your damn foot down and walk by yourself.”  Pooch dragged Jensen to his couch and dropped him.

“Hey!  I was shot, be nice to me.”

“You what??  You were shot??”  Claire hurried downstairs jumping the last three.  She reached Jensen’s side and jumped on the couch next to him, pulling him into a tight hug.

“Pooch you let him get shot??”

Pooch rolled his eyes and waved his hand dismissively, “He’s fine.  It’s just a graze.  He was being a smartass and got what he deserved.”

“Oh baby, what can I do.”  She said kissing his cheek repeatedly, “Does it hurt?”

Jensen smirked at Pooch and then looked over at Claire pathetically.

“Yeah, it stings and my whole leg is sore.”

“Oh sweetie, I’ll get you a pillow and your blanket.”  She turned to Pooch.  “Pooch I thought you watched out for Jakey.”

“Oh please, ‘Jakey’ is just fine.”  He shouted up to Claire as she disappeared for a moment.  He looked at Jensen and was met with a large grin.

“She calls me ‘Jakey’ when I come home hurt.”  He said pulling his leg onto the couch carefully.

“Wait a minute.  You have a blanket?  Like a blankie?”

“It’s a king sized comforter.  I’m a man.”

Jensen grinned at Pooch as Claire hurried back down with the bedding.

“Here baby, I have your pillow and blanket.  Are you hungry?  You look pale.  Probably because Pooch let you get shot.”  She gave him a dirty look.  Pooch looked over at Jensen with a flat stare as he shook his head.

“I am hungry.”

“Okay, I’m out of here.  Good luck with Jensen.  He’s a real bitch when he’s injured.”

“Thanks for pushing me out of the way, that bullet could have killed me.”  Jake said pathetically at Pooch and then looked at Claire, “Don’t be mad at him, he’s a hero.”

“Claire sat, perched on the edge of the couch and ran her hand through Jensen’s hair, watching his face.

“Let’s just get you better and then I’ll forgive Pooch.”

“I’m out.  See yall.  Have fun with your blanket, punk ass.”  Pooch said quickly as he rolled his eyes, leaving them alone as he shut the door behind him.

Claire looked down at his leg and then back up at his face.

“You got shot?”

“It’s really not bad.  I told you this stuff could happen.”

“I know but I’m not used to it.”

“Kisses would make me feel better though.”  He gave a pathetic face and Claire smiled.

“Of course they would.”  She leaned over and their lips met gently and she pulled back.

“Do you need a doctor?”

“No but I could use something else.”

“I see.  How about you get better first and we’ll talk.”  She patted his groin softly.

“I feel better already.”

“I’m sure you do but you need to rest.

Jensen leaned back and adjusted his leg, “Can I have something to eat?  I’m starving.”

“Of course you can, I’ll be right back.”

Jensen go out his cell phone and texted Pooch.

_Dude, you’re full of it, this is working.  A few pouts and I’m the king here._

“Do you want mustard on your sandwich?”  Claire yelled from the other room.

“Yes, babe!  Thank you!”  He grinned and got comfortable on the couch.  He heard her coming and changed his expression so he looked hurt and pathetic.

“Oh wow, thanks!”  My neck is a little sore, can you help?”

Claire set his lunch on the coffee table and walked around to the back of the sofa.  She ran her hands along his shoulders and knelt down behind him.

“So how hurt are you?  Do you need to stay off of your leg?”

“Kinda, why?”

“Well it’s been a long for days for me too.”  She kissed the back of his neck, nuzzling him.

“It has?”

“Mmhm.  Maybe if you just sat still, I could take care of the rest?”  She kneaded his shoulders a few more times before getting up and moving to his front.  She straddled him gently and began to pay with his belt.

“When you’re done, that certain thing you got me, just isn’t enough.”

“No?”  He swallowed hard and watched her fiddling with his pants.

“Nope.  It does the job but what I really need is you.”

She leaned forward and ran her mouth along his collar bone trailing small kisses as her hand felt inside his boxers.  He let out a sharp hiss as he perked up in her hand.

She started to grind herself on him as she removed her arm and put both hands around his neck.

“Be gentle.”  He teased as he moved forward to kiss her.  She backed up as she slid herself along him and reached into her pocket.

“You’re sure ready for me today.”  He put his head back and closed his eyes.

“Oh yes I am.”  She purred, “Oh and Jake?”

“Yeah Babe?”

“Next time you text someone, make sure it goes to the right person.”

“What??”  He eyes opened as he felt Claire lift off of him.  She tossed him her phone.  He had sent the message to Pooch to her by accident.

“Babe!”  He fumbled to adjust his pants and belt, turning bright red.

She picked up his sandwich and took a bite, watching him, with her eyebrow raised.  She chewed and swallowed.

“You may be the king, don’t forget who the queen is.”  She walked away and left him sitting there shocked.

“Hey, what about my lunch?”

“You’re the king, figure it out.”  She said leaving the room.

“But I love you!”  Jensen shouted after her, his voice pitiful.


End file.
